Lettre de Hank
by LovaLouveDesNeiges
Summary: Pour une occasion spéciale, Hank se décide à se dévoiler quelque peu à Connor à travers quelque chose que l'androïde ne connaît pas : une lettre manuscrite.


Tu m'as dis une fois que tu serais ce que je voulais que tu sois.

Partenaire, copain de bar, ou juste une machine.

Et même si tes exemples étaient à côté de la plaque, tu es exactement ce que j'ai voulu que tu sois.

 _Un fils._

Tu m'as perturbé par ton innocence digne d'un enfant qui découvre le monde, et ta détermination froide à accomplir ta mission. Dès le début, tu n'étais pas une machine, mais tu n'étais pas encore totalement humain. Un robot né avec une conscience imprévue, et un programme sur-développé.

J'ai pu te voir comprendre ce qui t'entourait, te découvrir de l'empathie, comme un père voit son fils apprendre du monde qui l'entoure et devenir quelqu'un.

Je ne pourrais jamais voir Cole devenir un homme, mais je t'ai vu toi en devenir un.

Cyberlife te prévoyait pour être une machine à tuer, mais dès ta première mission, tu as trouvé le moyen de sauver un poisson. Un poisson, Connor... Et après tu t'étonnes que j'ai explosé de rire quand tu m'as raconté ça ?

Mais tu n'avais pas sauvé qu'un poisson ce soir-là, tu avais tout fait pour sauver une fillette, et un policier blessé. Dès ta première mission, tu as fais preuve d'empathie. Dès ta première mission, tu as prouvé que tu étais plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

Plusieurs mois après, je te rencontrais, et sans même le savoir, sans même que je ne le remarque tout de suite, tu es devenu la seule chose bien qui me redonnait espoir en ce monde, qui me convainquait par ta seule existence que ça valait le coup de vivre, de ne pas mourir, au moins le temps que tu étais mon partenaire. Et tu l'es toujours, mais je sais désormais que je ne veux pas mourir, pour ne pas te laisser seul, partenaire ou non. J'ai arrêté mes tentatives hasardeuses de suicide, pour toi.

Tu es devenu mon ami, quelqu'un que je désirais plus que tout protéger au péril de ma carrière, de ma vie, quelqu'un que je ne souhaitais jamais voir mourir, même s'ils pouvaient te remonter derrière. Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie plusieurs fois, mais tu n'es pas mort, et je t'en remercie. Te voir mourir m'aurait trop fait penser à Cole – c'est ironique sachant que je t'associe souvent à lui.

Tu m'as sauvé, je t'ai vu laisser filer des déviantes parce que tu ne voulais pas les tuer, je t'ai vu avoir peur de mourir, je t'ai vu te soucier de moi, je t'ai vu me protéger, je t'ai vu perturbé, je t'ai vu refuser de tirer sur un androïde. Pas une fois, Connor. Pas une fois tu n'as appuyé sur la détente malgré toutes les fois où tu as tenu une arme.

L'enfant innocent combattait toujours le programme froid, et gagnait à chaque fois. Même quand Cyberlife essayait de te pirater pour te faire tuer Markus. Tu t'es battu comme un diable, et tu as rangé ton arme. Tu es déterminé, et tu avais décidé avant même de le savoir que tu étais vivant. Déviant. Humain. Tu t'étais développé ton propre programme, tes propres règles, sans même t'en rendre compte, et tu t'y étais tenu jusqu'au bout.

J'avais besoin d'un fils, et tu es apparu. Tu m'as tenu tête quand j'en avais besoin, tu n'as jamais fais ce que je te disais comme l'aurait fait un gentil petit robot, tu t'es affirmé face à moi, tout en restant attentif et soucieux.

Tu es mon fils, Connor, qu'importe notre sang, nos composants. Ce que tu es physiquement, est très loin de te définir, et je suis très bien placé pour affirmer que tu es bien plus que cela. Tellement plus que cela.

Tu es mon fils, et je te suis très reconnaissant de t'avoir dans ma vie, parce que tu es ce qui lui a redonné un sens.

Tu sais que je suis rarement agréable, que je m'ouvre rarement. Mais dès que tu as réalisé avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant que bientôt, cela ferait un an que tu avais été créé, j'ai su qu'il était temps pour moi de faire un effort, ravaler mes jurons préférés, et avouer par écrit (ça te fait bizarre le papier avoue) tout ce que je garde en moi - et puis comme ça, ça m'évite de débourser de la thune, et j'utilise enfin les vieilles feuilles qui traînaient dans un coin.

Par contre, tu sortiras Sumo aujourd'hui, il va pleuvoir toute la journée et j'ai franchement pas envie d'être trempé jusqu'aux os, c'est le meilleur moyen de rendre une journée pourrie.

-H.


End file.
